Smart
Smart is a nerdy purple anteater. She is the only daughter of Sniffles and Dotty. Bio Smart is the daughter of Sniffles and Dotty. She loves to eat sushi and candies. She studies history, math and science. Smart dislikes Lumpy because he ruined her inventions and annoying her. According to her "Collect Them All" card, she tends to have nightmares. Smart loves listening to the music. In "Sky's the Limit", Smart is a pliot who is seen flying the airplane to carry everyone to United Kingdom. She notices that her parents are busy, so Smart tends to wait for them after they have finished their own work. She has a melissophobia (fear of bees), pyrophobia (fear of fire) and ranidaphobia (fear of frogs). Like Nutty, she eats candies that make her crazy (though she also eats sushi as well). Her deaths usually involve her tongue, breathing problems, getting silced, getting crushed, some form of heat, getting impaled, her head, machinery and getting her hair pulled off. In "Stop, Drop, Dead", Smart showed off her dancing skills when everyone saw her. She will flip out when someone is making noises (such as scratching the chalkboard or activating the fire alarm). She can be seen hanging out with her best friend Flaky. Liker her mother, she hates Russell because she wants punch him in the face. She usually says "Mmm... Ah Ha!" when she gets an idea for an invention. Smart's episodes Starring roles * Don't Stop the Party * Rock and Roll * Stop, Drop, Dead * The Not So Secret Life * Sky's the Limit * Bad Night * Nightmareworks *Eye Scream *Murder Time! *Trashed Away *Ghost Busted *Good Girls Don't Die *Dead Island *Tomb Reader *Under the Skin *Murder Go Round *Payback *Don't Breathe Featuring roles * No Escape * Zombie land * Suicide Squad * Light It Up * Brain Dead 13 * Dance, Dance, Dead * Not So Smart Move * Hot and Cold * London Underground * Off the Record * I see London, I see France * Haunted House * Freeze Tag * Sleepwalkers * Dragon's Lair * Sausage Party Appearance roles * Shout and Scream * Butterfly Effect * Ties that Blind * Half Time * One Man Army * Heroes Never Die * Heavy Metal of Doom * Heavy Rain * Silence Hill * Unhappy Campers * Prom Night * Hot Wings Occupations and Careers * Scientist/Inventor - many episodes * Veteran - One Man Army * Sheriff/Police Officer - Payback; Don't Breathe; Silence Hill * Optometrist - Eye Scream; Murder Go Round * Golfer - Good Girls Don't Die * Doctor - Light It Up; Off the Record; Hot and Cold * Mime Artist - Freeze Tag; Not So Smart Move; Ties that Blind * Security Guard - Heavy Metal of Doom * Dancer/Musician - Shout and Scream; Dance, Dance, Dead; Rock and Roll; Stop, Drop, Dead * Pilot - Sky's the Limit; Hot Wings * Secret Agent/Spy - Heroes Never Die; Light It Up; Payback Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV # Shout and Scream: Gets her tongue caught on a record machine, causing her organs to get ripped off of her body. # Bad Night: Dies when she takes too many sleeping pills which poisoning her. # Eye Scream: Gets her eyes impaled by a pair of scissors. # Dead Island: Gets stabbed and slice in half by Fliqpy. # Nightmareworks: Category:Female Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Anteaters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters Category:Sniffles-sues Category:Nutty-Sues Category:Xenarthrans Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Flippy-Sues